The production of alkali metal alcoholates in accordance with the equation EQU ROH+MeOH.revreaction.ROMe+H.sub.2 O,
wherein Me=Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs, is accompanied by formation of water, which must be removed from the equilibrium reaction if a substantially quantitative reaction and/or a substantially anhydrous end product are desired.
While the water which has been formed may be removed by distillation, this approach gives rise to difficulties if the water and the alcohol ROH constitute an azeotrope or if the water has an evaporation behavior which is similar to that of the alcohol.
In either case, a water-containing mixture will be evaporated and it is necessary to separate said mixture into its constituents.
That separation often involves technological difficulties and/or considerable costs so that another process is required for a substantially quantitative separation of the water.